


Trigger Happy Talent Swap

by ItzRayla



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Multi, protagonist kyoko kirigiri, talent swap AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzRayla/pseuds/ItzRayla
Summary: The linked fic is my main inspiration for writing this! It's really good, and I even took it into consideration when making my own V3 talent swap AU (I didn't want to have any talents the same as theirs) I won't add that one here, but still.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. Prolouge - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Dangan Ronpa V3BOOT: Killing Harmony Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942695) by [EternalSailorNeptune_53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSailorNeptune_53/pseuds/EternalSailorNeptune_53). 



> The linked fic is my main inspiration for writing this! It's really good, and I even took it into consideration when making my own V3 talent swap AU (I didn't want to have any talents the same as theirs) I won't add that one here, but still.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some character introductions and the beginning of it all.

Kyoko stared at the building, nearly at the sky. She looked back down at her hands, specifically the letter she held in them. The letter inviting her to the Elite School of Hope’s Peak. She read it again, almost feeling like she wasn’t meant to be here. But the words “Ms. **Kyoko Kirigiri** ” assured her that it got to the right person.

  


  


“We recently held a lottery to select one ordinary student to attend our school. As a result, you have been selected, and we invite you to join us as the **Ultimate Lucky Student**.”

Short and simple, yet carrying this letter felt like a heavy weight on her shoulders. She remembered being woken up to be told about the letter after she fell asleep at her desk. She was up late that same night learning about the school, forcing herself to stay awake. She had even printed a map and bell schedule for herself. She wasn’t required to attend classes, but even a school that guaranteed success wouldn’t be that easy. She simply planned to skip the classes she knew the most material from to most likely do work and research, as she did with all breaks. She stepped onto campus, suddenly feeling heavy. She then felt heavy but turned around and tried to enter the school itself to ensure that she didn’t collapse outside. Each step she took felt heavier and heavier and she eventually lost consciousness.

  


“Hey! Um- Are you awake?”

  


Kyoko blinked and looked up. There was a boy with a jacket and brown hair looking at her, clearly confused. She looked around, recognizing the classroom she was in. It was one of the rooms she’d seen while doing her research on the school. Of course, she’d never been in here before. She noticed that she was asleep at a desk. She never fell asleep in class. She looked at the boy who woke her up. He backed up a bit and gave a small wave.

  


“Hi.” “...Hello.” “I’m **Makoto Naegi**! The **Ultimate** \- Well, I’d rather keep that to myself-”

“...I won’t force you to tell me. I’m Kyoko Kirigiri. The Ultimate Lucky Student.”

“Nice to meet you!”

  


Kyoko nodded to say “you too” rather than speak. She stood up and stretched, noticing a piece of paper that fell as she stood up. She picked it up and read it. It was so messy she could hardly read it, but after a bit, she finally managed to read the words, 

“Hey there new kid!

The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world.”

She quickly brushed it off due to how clearly it was made by a child. Still… Something was unsettling about it. She put it in her jacket and looked around more. The first thing she noticed was the large metal plates on every window. And there was A security camera as well. Seeing as how there were more violent talents at Hope’s Peak it made sense that they’d have one. She turned and waved to Makoto as she began to walk out.

  


“Hey! Um- Can I join you?” “Why?” “I don’t want to explore alone…”

“Hm… For now, but I’d prefer if you left once someone more... Amicable comes along” “Alright- I guess?”

  


She walked out as Makoto scrambled behind her to catch up. They walked down the halls seeing nothing until they came across a girl who was shuffling a deck of cards, looking rather pale. Judging by his expression, Makoto recognized her. This became more evident when he called out her name.

  


“Hey! Maizono!”

  
The girl turned around, the color returning to her face as she gave a warm smile in greeting. She put her cards away and held her hands together and at her chin

  


“Naegi! Hello!”

“You two have met?”

  


Kyoko looked at the two

  


“Yeah! Me and Naegi went to the same Middle School!”

“I see. I’m Kyoko Kirigiri. And you are?”

“ **Sayaka Maizono** , The **Ultimate Clairvoyant**!”

“Ah. I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student, Kyo.”

“The lottery winner?"

  


Kyoko nodded in response. Makoto shifted in his spot, hoping to not have to introduce his talent. Luckily for him, Sayaka didn’t ask and kept talking to Kyoko.

  


“Well, congratulations! Even if it was luck-based, that’s no small achievement!”

“.. Thank you. Although, it must feel better having a talent to be proud of.”

"I don't know too much about that."

"Oh! Naegi, would you mind if I left you with Maizono?"  


  


Makoto seemed to only remember then that he'd promised Kyoko that he'd switch travel buddies. He barely opened his mouth before Sayaka said,

  


"It's perfectly alright! You won't be a bother at all Naegi, don't worry!"

"I didn't say anything yet. Guess you're not the Ultimate Clairvoyant for nothing."

"I try! I'm a genuine psychic so it's not too hard for me!"

  


Makoto seemed a bit confused until she added,

  


"Just kidding! Most of it is just really really good intuition. When it comes to my foresight, that's where my magic really is."

  


Kyoko cleared her throat and waved as she walked off again, saying,

  


"I'll likely be seeing you later. Enjoy your searching." "See you later Kirigiri! Alright Naegi, let's keep looking around!" "R-Right!"

  


The duo went off in another direction, leaving Kirigiri alone. She reached for her map, only to find it not there. She checked every one of her pockets, to no avail. She must have lost it at some point. Or maybe it was taken. Either way, she continued to explore blind, coming across a glasses-wearing duo.

  


“Fan-fiction hardly counts as valid literature. It’s embarrassing that you carry that title around proudly”

“Eep! I-I’m sorry master!” “Just what do you think you’re doing calling me ‘master’?”

“I-I-I’m sorry! I shouldn’t even be t-t-talking to s-such an esteemed author!” “At least you know that much.”

“Eeee! Togami~Senpai just complimented me!” “Will you shut up?”  
  
. . . Better not to get involved. She’d talk to them later.... or simply not at all… That was likely the better option. She walked the way opposite of them and went on. At a point, she heard an announcement from the intercom.

  


“All students report to the gym for orientation before the clock says 8:30!”

  


...That didn't sound right... The principal sounded much different. She knew this. Shaking off the bad feeling, Kyoko looked at the clock. 8:14. She had 16 minutes to find it. She followed her intuition and somehow did make it to the gym on time. She went in, seemingly one of the first students there. Before her was a small girl with a deerstalker cap and a brown outfit with a fairly large skirt in a darker shade of brown. She also saw the Togami person that she’d seen before, who must have shaken off the fan fiction writer from before. Lastly, she saw a very well known figure in the room. **Celestia Ludenburg** , The **Ultimate Affluent Progeny**. She had a gothic-lolita themed outfit, with very neat, long wavy ponytails on each side of her head. She was the first to address Kyoko, much to her surprise.

  


“It seems that one more person has managed to get here. So far there are five of us in the school, it seems.” "It seems so... have you counted Naegi and Maizono" "So there are 2 more? Then that makes 7 of us."

  
  
Kyoko nodded, already finding her to be one of the most enjoyable to talk to, as she was very level-headed and calm. The girl in the deerstalker cap opened her mouth before a red-headed boy walked in, wearing bandages on his hands. It would be concerning if it weren't easy to tell that he wore them for the way they looked rather than out of necessity. He lifted his hand high and waved to everyone, with a sort of dumb smile. Kyoko looked at Celeste with an annoyed expression, which Celeste returned, with more anger.

  


"Hey there! Name's **Leon Kuwata**! **Ultimate Martial Artist**!"

  
Celeste sighed and only said,

  


"8. He makes 8."

"8 what? 8 people?" 

"Yes. Now please stop talking to me."

  


Leon immediately did as told, probably only due to her high ranking status. The girl with the deerstalker cap spoke again, talking to the entire room.

  


"I-I'm Chihiro Fujisaki. The Ultimate Detective. I just th-though I should introduce myself."

  


Kyoko recognized the name right away. There was also... something else. It was fuzzy, so all she could remember was that there was something else about her. Either way, she introduced herself in return.

  


"I'm Kyoko Kirigiri, The Ultimate Lucky Student" "Wait, Kirigiri?"

  


She didn't know why she didn't expect this. Chihiro looked at her with bright, curious eyes.

  


"Yes. The family of detectives. You seem to have heard of us." "I have! I honestly didn't expect that I'd be able to get here with the Kirigiris around!" "I was never the best at my job as a detective, so it makes sense that you would surpass me."

  


Chihiro smiled at her. It was really sweet actually.

  


"Thank you!"

  


Togami cut it with,

  


"How many more are there? We're still waiting on two people, and we don't know how many others to look for."

  


Celeste shrugged and said, 

  


"When they get here we will see." "I suppose you're right. I'll wait, but not patiently" "As to be expected of a commoner like you."

  


Togami glared at her while Makoto and Sayaka walked in. Sayaka saw Leon and froze. Her hand moved to her stomach and she held her wrist with the other hand. Makoto seemed to be the only one who was actually concerned other than Chihiro.

  


"Um- Miss, are you alright?"

  


Leon only just noticed she was looking at him.

  


"Yo, you good? I may be intimidating, but I'm a nice guy! Promise!"  
  
  


Sayaka took some breaths and smiled like she hadn't done that

  


"I'm fine, promise. Just... a little on edge"

  


She wasn't telling the full truth. Kyoko could tell she wasn't. But, she didn't say anything about it, as Maizono must have had her reasons. Another well-known face walked in sometime after Sayaka and Makoto had gotten comfortable. **Mukuro Ikusaba** , the **Ultimate Pop Sensation**. She never saw her concerts or listened to her music, but she'd seen her face enough to know who she was. She wore very normal clothing. While Kyoko would have expected more colorful clothing, it made sense that she would save that for the stage. She didn't talk to anyone and just sat on the seats in the gym. Leon went over to try talking to her but was met with a sharp glare, which made him back off. A... full-grown man walked in next. He didn't speak, just fell onto the seats and fell asleep. Clearly, he was busy all night and hadn't slept. Seeing as how everyone so far was a student, she assumed him to be a dropout. Leon poked him.

  


"Yo, wake up!" "errrrruhhhmph-" "You can't sleep the gym dude, there's desks for a reason!" "Mmmmphrrrm."

  


This went on for a bit. Kyoko noticed Celeste's eye twitch a bit. Eventually, he sat up.

  


"Whatdyou wannnttt?" "You gotta wake up, it's orientation time real soon!" "fiinne..." "So what's your name?" " **Yasuhiro Hagakure**." "And your talent?" " **Programmer.** " "Oh."  
  


That explained his obvious lack of sleep. She knew coding often took a long time to do, so he likely was up late to work on his latest project. Him joining them made the total count-

  


"9. Now there are 9. I do not think there will be many more. We know that at least one person is later than the rest of us."

  


Celeste was standing with her hands interlocked, under her chin. Togami rolled his eyes.

  


"I'd quite prefer if she didn't-"

  


It was at that moment that the Fan-fiction writer came through the door, running from someone. That someone was a pink-haired girl who was rushing her inside.

  


"Go go go! You can't be late and we haven't been told not to run in the halls!"

  


Mukuro perked up at the sight of the pink-haired girl while the writer ran behind Togami.

  


"And what do you think you're doing?" "EE! I'm sorry~" "Go away now, there's an entire gym and you don't have to be right here."

  


Kyoko looked at the two and asked,

  


"Do you know each other? I saw you two talking earlier, and she seems to know your name." "I've never seen her in my life. I'm **Byakuya Togami**. The **Ultimate Writing Prodigy**?"

  


His tone of voice was less unsure, and more questioning Kyoko if she knew who he was. She recognized the name but had never seen his face or heard his voice.

"Ah, the mystery novelist." "There you go. You actually have a brain in there."

  


Kyoko averted her attention, not wanting to talk to him any longer. She looked at the fan-fiction writer.

  


"And you are? "W-W-Wouldn't you like to know?"

  


Togami snapped at her.

  


"Your name. Say it." " **T-T-Toko F-Fukawa**. The **U-Ultimate Fan-fiction wr-writer**." "There. Now we know everyone in the room so far other than her."

  


The pink-haired girl took that as her cue to introduce herself.

  


"I'm **Junko Enoshima**! The **Ultimate Moral Compass**!"

  


Kyoko lifted an eyebrow, a bit confused.

  


"An Ultimate Moral Compass who encourages running in the halls?" "I just do what the rules say until they have to be changed because of me!"

  


Mukuro went over to Junko

  


"Junko! I didn't expect that you'd be stuck here as well!" "Well, I guess I am! Surprise!"

  


Kyoko let the girls talk, and patiently watched the door, waiting for any other students to arrive and join the group. And more did join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys. Writer's block hit hard- I'll hopefully get back to this. I fully promise that I won't abandon it this early! I'm much more active on Tumblr though! (itrayla-films is my main and I write things on danganimagines-cafe and rayla-rites)


	2. Talent List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of talents here! Junko's still the Ultimate Despair. Sorry to remove the suspense. BUT there are going to be different murders here! I'll take the longest to post those since I have to think about who killed who and why, without it coming out of nowhere. I also need to plan alibis for everyone, and why they were doing whatever their alibi is, as well as who can verify what. Basically, details are hard.

**Makoto Naegi - Ultimate ??? (Not Telling you his talent just yet!)**

Since you don't know his talent (but can likely guess) You won't get an explanation. The main reason I choose him for ??? was because of the talent I gave him. And honestly- I picked that talent because of a talent swap design I saw- When I started this, I was thinking more about designs than the talents themselves. I have to think about his backstory a little more-

**Kyoko Kirigiri - Ultimate Luck**

Anon's Note: Wait, will Jin Kirigiri still be the Hope's Peak ex-Headmaster? That makes it feel like nepotism...

I... Didn't think about that...... She does have actual luck, but I guess there would be a bit of skepticism on the staff's side... I'll think about that- She did win the lottery, but I get your point- UMMMM- I mean it is a random lottery that probably has more than one person pulling a name- So I guess that the randomness and likely supervision makes it so that they trust that Kyoko is an actual Lucky Student- And they probably even checked all ballots for tampering, just to be sure.

**Byakuya Togami - Ultimate Author**

Just an author who thinks he's better than everyone else. Also, Toko would look up to him as an Ultimate FanFic Writer.

**Toko Fukawa - Ultimate Fanfic Writer**

Since she writes based on her fantasies, I thought that this talent would work. Probably one of the lazier swaps here- She still has Genocide Jack since it's part of her backstory, and not her talent.

**Yasuhiro Hagakure - Ultimate Programmer**

Anon's Note: if he programs Chiaki it will make a lot of sense that she's sleepy

I actually didn't think about that! I guess like AU father, like daughter. I picked this for him since it was the one that I felt matched best out of the options I had left with the talents.

**Leon Kuwata - Ultimate Martial Artist**

He wanted the girls. Girls find strong guys attractive! He should learn how to punch stuff! Basically, Leon wanted girls to like him, and he learned Martial Arts.

**Sayaka Maizono - Ultimate Clairvoyant**

Like she said, She's psychic. That is all. She was already more psychic than the psychic in canon, so I gave her the actual psychic talent! And she's also going to play a large part in changing the story!

**Chihiro Fujisaki - Ultimate Detective**

Chihiro's really smart and they killed him- her? before it could be shown! I also wish that Chihiro could say his/her gender in canon. Because we learned he/she was a male (at birth at least) from the others, and not Chihiro. I wish it was actually established what he/she identified as- Yes he/she has parts, but mentally, couldn't we have learned what he/she identified as? I think it's male though because of the fact that he/she didn't go into the girl's locker room. Unless that was only after the rule with the handbooks- Wait- Mondo called Chihiro "dude" so I think Chihiro is male since he told Mondo? I'll have to think about that a bit-

**Celestia Ludenberg - Ultimate Affluent Progeny**

Her name was Taeko Yasuhiro, but she's a bit of a spoilt brat and was able to get it officially changed to Celestia Ludenburg. She's easier to anger and has more reasonable ponytails. She also lies much less, especially about her backstory since it's as grand as she told it in canon.

**Junko Enoshima - Ultimate Moral Compass (Also Ultimate Despair. Keeping that the same.)**

I liked the thought of a moral compass that mastered malicious compliance. (it's actually a bit more like hall monitor or model student. Translation thing) No crop top shirts in school? Well, you never said I couldn't wear a crop top jacket as a shirt! It's not a crop top shirt, it's a jacket! No pants that show my knees? What about the rest of my leg? She follows every rule perfectly and gets high grades

**Mukuro Ikusaba - Ultimate Pop Sensation**

She got along with Sayaka and cosplayed as her in an RP I was in..... That's it.. BUT I have backstory ideas to make it make sense! I just have to fix them a bit-

**Aoi Asahina - Ultimate Fashionista**

Because 2 people recommended it and I am very much out of Ideas. Thank you for giving me this idea. I'll have to think a bit about the backstory tho-

Anon Note: in canon, she was afraid being a swimmer would make her be seen as too masculine to date so it will be ironic here - now she will be worried that people will think of her as too... feminine? i.e. like when Toko keeps calling her a brainless bimbo but ramped up 100

Thank you for the backstory and interaction material. I know Aoi's personality and watched a playthrough of THH, but the YT never did much with her. They focused more on Sayaka, Junko, and Kyoko with free time events. As a result, I don't know her backstory that well-

**Mondo Owada - Ultimate Baseball Star**

..... Anime Reference...... It's called Excel Saga. There was this one episode that I only just remembered..... Mondo got the talent as a reference to that one episode. The Episode's called "Butt Out, Youth!" It's not the first episode, but the series is just a set of random one-shots, so you can watch it and not have missing context. But that is my entire reason for this. Because of anime. Thank you Excel Saga. This is- Just- I love it.

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru - Ultimate Swimmer**

I liked @Bestboi_Ishi's version of it. Also, I considered it already before. Their comment with this said "he’s athletic and coordinated" so it makes sense. Also, _the dude's a fucking hall monitor. How many kids has he tackled to get as ripped as he is?? O-Or does yelling at people make you buff? **He looks like he would be able to fight Sakura and not get destroyed after one minute.**_ If you don't get what I mean, Sauna scene.

**Hifumi Yamada - Ultimate Gambler**

Biker leader didn't feel right- And @Bestboi_Ishi gave a good backstory idea. "he is still obsessed with anime and gambles to afford them, he has the talent, because he gambled a lot regardless of winning or losing"

**Sakura Ogami - Ultimate Biker Gang Leader**

It ended up as the last talent so it went to her by default. I'll need to think a bit about her background-

* * *

All 16 students are here, no one hiding this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the talent list! Someone requested it and someone else made their own, so I added this in


End file.
